La legenda del demonio sin lágrimas
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: UA/ En el mundo hay muchas leyendas y mitos que no son realidad, pero ¿si hubiera una? y fuera la del más terrible demonio ¿qué puedes hacer?... eso Hinata lo tendrá que descubrir por su cuenta, NaruHina! comenten pliss! XD
1. Prologo

"Hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando los mitos, leyendas y fantasías se mezclaban con la realidad, Donde una historia se hizo la más conocida de todas.

La historia de un demonio frió, carente de lágrimas o emociones que los humanos sentían, falto de corazón alguno iba causando destrucción y sufrimiento por donde iba por el simple hecho de hacerlo, así el demonio disfrutaba viendo como la gente sufría por toda la destrucción que causaba, le encantaba ver a la gente correr al simplemente verlo y amaba ver le terror reflejado en los ojos de sus víctimas al ver que su vida se acababa.

¿Pero porque no lo detenían?, simple el demonio era demasiado fuerte para que alguien lo pudiera destruir y el sabiendo esto disfruto de la sensación de poder e invencibilidad que poseía, aun sabiendo todo esto mucha gente sacrifico su vida por destruir a tan maligno ser, pero desgraciadamente todos ellos fueron destruidos de forma rápida por el mismo ser al que se supone iban a eliminar.

Así el mundo se sumó en el más absoluto caos y oscuridad que se podría imaginar, la sangre, destrucción y desesperación eran lo único que se podía ver y en los corazones humanos lo único que crecía era la tristeza y desesperanza en los jóvenes. Y sin embargo en el preciso momento en que el mundo se veía sin escapatoria directo a su destrucción un solo ser apareció para destruir a dicha calamidad, se decía que este ser era un enviado directo de los dioses que al ver tanta destrucción y lamentaciones en los seres humanos lo habían enviado para destruirlo.

Y así el ser humanos bendecido por los dioses se fue detrás del causante de tanto sufrimiento de los humanos, alcanzándolo y enfrentándose en una dura batalla contra él ganando. Sin embargo el demonio siendo más listo de lo que muchos creían utilizo todos sus conocimientos en la hechicería que tenía logrando evitar su destrucción, desgraciadamente para él, el humano al que había subestimado ya había predicho eso, por eso utilizo lo último que tenía de fuerzas para sellar al demonio debilitado aun sabiendo que le costaría su vida. Así utilizando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y energía vital logro sellar al demonio, dentro de una prisión de cristal en la que estaría encerrado por el resto de sus días.

Muy pronto la gente se enteró que el gran demonio que temían había sido destruido por un solo hombre, que ponto fue conocido por todos como el "Héroe sagrado" olvidando su verdadero nombre y en cuanto al demonio muy poca gente sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido con él, por lo cual se fue quedando en lo más olvidado de las memorias de los humanos a los que alguna vez atormento.

Como también olvidaron el lugar donde la gran batalla se había realizado y muy pronto todos olvidaron al Gran demonio que una vez amenazo y trajo desesperación a la raza humana…."

%%&&&%%&&&%%&&&%%

**Hina al habla:**

**He vuelto!... si lo se debería terminar las cosas que dejo pendientes y todo eso pero… bue… la musa anda escapando de mi y mientras escuchaba mi música en busca de la musa que se me escapo bueno nació esta pequeña cosas ahora bien no es una idea en concreto escribo lo que se me viene así que las ideas y demás cosas son bien recibidas eso si insultos y ese tipo de cosas mejor no gasten su tiempo y el mío por que solo será eso perdida de tiempo… y si hay un alma caritativa que se hace mi beta pues muchas gracias! . **


	2. Las leyendas a veces son mentiras verdad

**CAPITULO 01: **** "Las leyendas a veces no son mentiras… ¡¿verdad?!"**

-…El más temido de los demonios… "El demonio sin corazón" pff…- se escuchó una voz quejándose mientras examinaba el libro entre sus manos-Esto es la más grande mentira que he leído en mucho tiempo…y eso es decir algo-

-Si tú lo dices- comentó una voz a su lado cansada por algún motivo.

La primera voz quedo en silencio unos segundos quizás pensando en responder pero luego negó con la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a la que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Ne?... Hinata, ¿Qué opinas sobre este cuento?-señalo el libro entre sus manos para dar énfasis a su pregunta.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Hinata dio un pequeño respingo al ser llamada y sorprendida más que otra cosa, pero en cuanto escucho la pregunta y como era natural en ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices en forma nerviosas para luego ir bajando la voz a medida que hablaba.

-Bu-bueno yo… um… creo… um…-comenzó a decir con voz baja para terminar en murmullos apena entendibles.

-¿Hinata?... ¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono la chica frente a ella sin poder entender nada de lo que le decían.

-Ya Sakura deja a Hinata en paz… ya sabes que no se le da bien el hablar con el resto de la gente-interrumpió la segunda chica ahora mirando a la que recibía el nombre de Sakura.

La nombrada mando una mirada de muerte a la que había interrumpido para luego encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto dando a entender que estaba acostumbrada a las extrañezas de Hinata (cosa que era cierta).

-No te metas en esto Ino-murmuro mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas y meterlas dentro de su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto su amiga viéndola con interés, quien se le quedo mirando como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, es casi hora de que cierren la biblioteca de la escuela-enfatizo su punto señalando el reloj de pared colgado cerca de ellas mostrando la hora.

Ino tomo un poco de aire sorprendida de que no se había dado cuenta y de inmediato comenzó a imitarla y sobrepasando a la primera en rapidez.

-Por que no me avisaste antes frentuda…. ¡Mira la hora que es!-se quejo Ino mientras recogía su mochila ya lista-¡Debía estar en la florería hace horas!, de seguro papá me va a castigar…-

-Es tu culpa cerda por no darte cuenta tu misma-contra ataco su amiga, también colocándose la mochila sobre su hombro y como acordándose en un último momento de su tercer integrante se giró a la chica que había permanecido en silencio-Vamos Hinata, antes de que la cerda comience a gritar y ponerse histérica, mas de lo que es-lo último fue un murmullo apenas audible para cualquiera.

La chica tímida solo asintió con la cabeza para recoger sus cosas rápidamente, de paso su vista quedo fija en el libro que Sakura había estado leyendo hace poco sin poder evitar recordar la historia de aquel demonio que había estado escuchando hace unos minutos y preguntándose si en verdad habría existido algo similar a lo que relataba aquella leyenda.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- medio grito Ino desde la puerta del cuarto apresurando el paso.

-¡E-en seguida!-grito en respuesta y tomando su bolso entre sus brazos salió corriendo, detrás de sus amigas.

Caminaron en relativo silencio, relativo por que tanto Sakura como Ino habían comenzado con la charla típica de una adolecente, ropas, accesorios, chicos guapos y demás temas, de los cuales Hinata no compartía mucho por lo cual optaba por quedarse callada y escucharlas hablar el resto del viaje, de todas formas aunque tuviera casi los mismos gustos apenas y participaría por su timidez.

Llegaron a una intersección, lugar que indicaba el fin del camino de las tres.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Hinata cuídate-dijo Sakura deteniéndose en dicha calle y empezando a tomar el camino de la derecha.

-Bye bye Hianta- se despidió a su vez Ino ya comenzado a caminar a paso rápido.

-No-nos vemos-murmuró en despedida Hinata pero duda de que siquiera la hubieran escuchado.

Porque Sakura había decidido justo gritar un "Ino-cerda ¡Espérame maldición!", Hinata las observo alejarse mientras hacían sus típicas peleas aunque todo el mundo sabía que eran las mejores amigas desde que iban al jardín de infantes, y que estas luchas eran la forma en que ellas se comunicaban entre si. Hinata no podía entender esta extraña forma de comportarse pero de todas formas sentía un poco de envidia de lo bien que se llevaban, incluso entre sus insultos se podía apreciar la confianza y amistad que se tenían entre si.

Apretó con más fuerza el bolso entre sus brazos y tomo un poco de aire antes de dar la vuelta y tomar el camino hacía su casa, la gran residencia Hyuuga, una de las orgullosas casas nobles que habían fundado dicha cuidad, un clan que tenía demasiado historia conectada con la cuidad de Konoha y sus profundos secretos (según muchos rumores), se decía que era una de las más importante y antigua casa junto a la de los Uchiha, y por eso debía sentirse orgullosa de ser una Hyuuga por toda la historia _noble_ que guardaba, pero siendo honesta consigo misma Hinata Hyuuga no podía sentirse para nada conectada aquella gran familia, porque pese a todo, ella no era como el estereotipo Hyuuga que el clan había creado, era cierto, era de piel pálida como de muñeca de porcelana, cabello largo liso, sedoso y de un hermoso color azul oscuro (algo muy extraño entre los Hyuuga si era honesta consigo misma y de lo cual se sentía en secreto muy orgullosa), pero lo que indicaba que era una Hyuuga en todo derecho eran aquellos pares de ojos aperlados que solamente los Hyuuga podían poseer una característica indudable e innegable, hasta allí no había duda de que era una más del clan pero en cuanto al carácter la historia era completamente diferente.

Los Hyuuga eran reconocidos por ser altivos y arrogantes en el peor de los casos (aunque muchos de los mismo Hyuuga decían que era el porte noble que poseían, cosa que Hinata ponía en duda), orgullosos y demasiado seguros de si mismos incluso llegando a creerse lo mejor de lo mejor, algo horrible según algunas personas de la cuidad, una muy fea conducta que podía asegurar más de un ciudadano, y en cambio Hinata no era nada de eso, no era más que la chica tímida de la clase, la que podía pasar desapercibida en cualquier lugar si no fuera por sus amigos, la típica chica callada y reservaba que no hablaba con nadie y si lo hacía apenas decía dos palabras antes de caer en la tartamudez con susurros indescifrables, eso si cuando llegaban a conocerla definitivamente podía ver a la chica amable, respetuosa y de buenos modales, de cálida sonrisa y de nobles sentimientos, en resumen era todo lo opuesto de lo que un Hyuuga debía ser y eso su padre se lo había dejado bien en claro incontables veces para desgracia de la morena.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza alejando los pensamientos que habían rondado y los que prontamente iban a llegar, el pensar en su padre siempre había sido un sufrimiento y un tormento que nadie más que su familia sabían y que muchos de ellos ignoraban abiertamente, en todo caso negó con la cabeza no quería pensar en aquel hombre en esos momentos y en cambio simplemente dejo que su mente viajara a la deriva a cualquier dirección, llegando hasta la pequeña charla que había tenido en la biblioteca de la escuela, si no recordaba mal habían llegado allí para la tarea de Asuma-sensei, profesor de Historia, que había pedido un trabajo sobre algo relacionado con la cuidad, algo que fuera relacionado con la historia de la ciudad, y ellas habían llegado entre su búsqueda a los mitos y leyendas… _¡ugh! Que emocionante _había dicho Ino en su momento.

Detuvo sus pasos y pensamientos al llegar frente a las puertas de su residencia, al ser una antigua casa, eran dueños de una gran porción de terreno y su casa, más bien mansión desde el punto de vista de Sakura e Ino, era de tipo japonesa con tatami y todo, pero eso si bastante grande.

Ingreso con cuidado mientras dos criadas la recibían con una reverencia mientras le daban la bienvenida.

-¿Y padre?-pregunto en cuanto terminaron los saludos correspondientes.

-Hiashi-sama tuvo que salir, por asuntos de trabajo Hinata-sama-respondió una de las criadas.

-¿Neji-niisan y Hanabi?- volvió a preguntar.

-Neji-san está en el dojo y Hanabi-sama llamo hace poco avisando que llegara tarde por cosas de escuela-respondió nuevamente la criada-¿Desea algo más?-

Hinata negó con la cabeza unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos para luego detener a la criada, que parecía ser el ama de llaves de la mansión.

-Nana-san, ¿Po-podría llevarme la cena al cuarto en cu-cuanto este listo?-pregunto y la mujer asintió con la cabeza, conociendo muy bien a la jovencita frente a ella-Gracias… y um… si padre llega… di-dígale que esto-y algo indispuesta-terminó pidiendo.

A lo que la mujer simplemente sonrió e hizo una reverencia para luego decir, "Claro Hinata-sama". Hinata espero a que la mujer desapareciera para subir a su cuarto, Nana-san era una de las pocas personas dentro de aquella casa que no la miraba como si la estuvieran evaluando a cada paso que daba como cualquier otro miembro del clan, además de haber sido una de las que trabajaba directamente bajo las ordenes de su difunta madre.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, revelando un cuarto amplio pero bastante simple en cuanto a decoración y muebles, lo justo y necesario estaba esparcido por todo el lugar dando un aspecto elegante al lugar aunque un tanto falto de calidez por el otro lado, lo único que no cuadraba con aquel cuadro de elegancia, era un rincón donde habían unos cuantos muñecos de felpa y muñecas que por el aspecto debían tener unos cuantos años. Dejo su bolso encima de la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa de la escuela, necesitaba un baño para relajar los músculos que se tensionaban en cuanto llegaba a su casa por muy extraño que sonara.

Y su mente viajo otra vez aquellos cuentos y leyendas antiguas de aquel libro.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

El nuevo día había llegado con la misma fuerza que el día anterior incluso algunos adolecentes juraban que había llegado con más energía que el anterior, pero claro nadie les hizo caso, en todo casa para la joven Hyuuga que se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para otro día más de clases, no era más que rutina diaria.

Comprobó la hora en el reloj junto a su escritorio y viendo que tenía más que tiempo suficiente para llegar a la escuela, bajo con calma al gran comedor, donde fue recibida por su primo y hermana que ya estaba desayunando allí.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- saludo respetuosamente una de las criadas que traía su desayuno.

Como si esas fueran las palabras que tanto su primo y hermana habían esperado, la miraron unos segundos para dar paso a los saludos.

-Buenos días nee-san- fue el saludo frió de la menor de los Hyuuga, la pequeña Hanabi Hyuuga.

-Buenos Días Hinata-sama – fue el áspero y más frió (si era posible) saludo de su primo un año mayor que ella, Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata dio su tartamudo buenos días, que recibió una mirada crítica de ambos, y se sentó en su lugar en silencio, era increíble lo diferente que eran los tres, pese a que tenían casi los mismos genes, eso de que el padre de Neji hubiera sido el hermano gemelo menor de su padre seguramente tenía que ver, pero eso era lo único que compartirían con Hinata algunos genes y sus ojos pero nada más.

Porque tanto Hanabi y Neji eran más que los perfectos Hyuuga que debían ser, ambos de cabello castaño liso, piel igual de pálida que Hinata y por ende mismos ojos sería lo único que compartían entre los tres, el porte orgullos y arrogante para los peores casos y que eran demasiado confiados en si mismos, incluso habían llegado al extremo de que algunas personas los confundían con hermanos en vez de primos, es que incluso su genio podía ser casi idéntico, si no fuera por que Neji tenía esa pequeña parte de rencor y odio escondido en sus ojos y en cambio Hanabi tenía aquella mirada de arrogancia propia de su posición como hija del cabeza del clan.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo mientras se servía su desayuno, cuando recayó en algo que había faltado.

-¿Dónde está Padre?-cuestiono a sus familiares en busca de respuestas.

-Hiashi-sama salió muy temprano hoy por asuntos de trabajo, no volverá hasta muy tarde Hinata-sama –respondió Neji y la morena pudo captar muy bien el pequeño tono de molestia de su primo en las palabras.

Eso era otra cosa que Hinata lamentaba de aquella casa, la constante ausencia de su padre, al ser el cabeza del clan y jefe de la corporación Hyuuga su padre solía ausentarse y muy pocas veces se le veía en casa, Hinata apenas si recordaba pasar tiempo de calidad con aquel hombre cuando era más pequeña, no podía recordar algún momento en que ellos estuvieron compartiendo tiempo como padre e hija, siendo honesta consigo misma dudaba siquiera que hubiera habido algún momento de ese tipo en su vida.

Asintió con la cabeza ante lo que su primo había dicho y de inmediato su atención se centró en su comida y el comedor cayó en un muy incómodo y frio silencio mientras terminaban sus desayunos y para cuando al fin terminaron Hinata no podía estar más que contenta, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y estaba apunto de abandonar la sala cuando nuevamente la voz de su primo la hizo detener.

-Ayer llego muy tarde Hinata-sama ¿a que se debió el motivo?-

-E-estaba en la biblioteca de… de la e-escuela j-junto a Sakura-san e Ino-san-murmuro mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

Neji levanto una de sus cejas en clara señal de pregunta a la cual Hinata prefirió ignorar y decir en su lugar que ya debía irse a clases sino que llegaría atrasada, clara mentira por que Hinata siempre salía de casa con el tiempo de sobra.

-No entiendo como puede ser amiga de ese tipo de gente- dijo claramente el castaño antes de que pudiera abandonar el cuarto.

La morena se quedó unos segundos en silencio en su lugar antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de aquella casa de… no quiso terminar esos pensamientos.

Apresuró el paso en cuanto salió de las puertas que señalaban el fin de la residencia Hyuuga, no fuera que Neji quisiera seguir hablando, ella ya sabía que era extraño que ambas chicas fueran amigas de ella, Hinata era todo lo opuesto a lo que ellas eran, Sakura e Ino eran demasiado alegres y vivaces en comparación a ella, si bien Sakura era la más inteligente de las tres Ino era la más alegre y bella de las tres y eso que ninguna era fea ni nada por el estilo, solo que eran muy diferente entre si.

Ino era la más alta de las tres, de hermosa piel cremosa, tenía el cabello rubio pálido largo y afirmado en una coleta alta con un flequillo casi cubriéndole un ojo que eran de un azul claro muy bonito si se podía decir, su cuerpo era bien definido y sabía sacarle partido, sino simplemente había que ver las ropas que comúnmente solía llevar, que eran ajustadas y que resaltaban todos sus atributos de forma justa, era la más entusiasta en cuanto a salidas, hacer amigos y todo lo relacionado con ello, vamos casi era una mariposa social, y no por ello tenía fama de ser una cualquiera u otra cosa, no Ino podía ser la más alegre persona pero si le encontraba su lado malo podías ir pidiendo un cambio de escuela, si Ino era de temer cuando se le hacía enojar, además de tener una red de chismes y últimas noticias que dejaba a las agencias de inteligencia en la vergüenza, en resumen era la ama y señora de la información y sabía como aprovecharla, así que era de sentido común no entrar en el lado negativo de ella.

En cuanto a Sakura, quizás no poseía la gran belleza de Ino pero si que tenía la suya propia y eso era claro al ver nada más que aquel cabellos rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros que le daba un aire maduro y serio, a eso le sumaban una piel más sonrosada que la de Hinata y un par de hermosos y grandes ojos jade que hacían la combinación perfecta, quizás y no compitiera en la belleza en cuanto se refería a cuerpo con las otras dos, porque siendo honestos Sakura no tenía mucho que mostrar según muchos chicos de la escuela, pero tenía otro tipo de belleza que era la de su personalidad, no era tan extrovertida como Ino, pero tampoco era al otro extremo como Hinata, sino que estaba justo al medio un balance casi perfecto si no fuera por sus momentos de enfado (y furia), que daba mucho miedo además corría el rumor de que cuando se enfadaba sacaba una fuerza brutal que si quería podía dejar inconsciente al pobre desdichado que provoco tal furia y solo con sus puños se debía añadir, pero si tenías la gracia y suerte de estar en su lado bueno ese día o contabas con que eras uno de sus amigos cercanos podía percibir a la Sakura tranquila y de buen carácter que le encantaba pasar tiempo junto a sus amigos y familia, pero sin duda uno de los puntos que más destacaban de ella era la inteligencia y mente aguda que poseía, sin duda era una de las mejores en cuanto lo académico se refería.

Así misma Hinata se había preguntado una y otro vez porque habían llegado a ser amigas, _"Bueno Sakura-san e Ino-san son amigas desde el jardín de infantes…"_ recordó mientras doblaba en una esquina y se acercaba más y más a la escuela donde estudiaba, la preparatoria Konoha.

La preparatoria Konoha una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad, sino la primera según la misma directora quién lo aseguraba pero eso no venía la caso, según lo que se escuchaba aquella preparatoria siempre estaba entre las cinco mejores escuelas a nivel nacional, además de que iban los niños y jóvenes de diferentes clanes y gente de poder a estudiar allí, así que la educación debía ser de las mejores, pero tampoco había llegado a ser una escuela de puramente gente rica e influyente como estaba segura que más de un padre había pedido (cofcofsupadrecofcof) sino que también había gente de las otras clases por que mientras tuvieran algo de cerebro al que se le pudiera enseñar no se le negaría las puertas de tal establecimiento a ningún niño o joven que demostrara que valía la pena, esas eran las palabras que había utilizada Tsunade Senju para acallar las bocas de los del grupo directivo "Panda de vagos…" se solía escuchar decir a la mujer cada vez que había reunión con ellos, así que la preparatoria Konoha tenía un sinfín de becas y otros formas para que las demás personas pudieran entrar a tan buen lugar.

Y sorprendentemente aquello no había bajado el nivel académico o deportivo como muchos temían, y la mujer directora tuvo el agrado de recordárselos continuamente para su gran deleite.

Hinata admiraba la forma de ser de la directora, tan segura y confiada en ella pero nunca dejando de lado su amabilidad y elegancia una digna mujer del clan Senju aunque fuera la única que quedaba, lamentablemente.

Sonrió al ingresar al hermoso edificio y caminar hasta su salón de clases, entre los pasillos no habían muchas personas solo algunos estudiantes que tenían practicas matutinas debido al club al que estaban inscritos y los profesores, ingreso a su salón y dejo su bolso en su mesa para observar el completamente vació cuarto, se extraño al verlo tan vacío y comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-7:30… - no tenían clases hasta las 8:30, toda una hora sin nada que hacer, suspiro.

Aún tenía bastante tiempo entre manos, debía haber caminado demasiado rápido al tratar de alejarse de su casa y no se había dado cuenta, seguramente Neji no llegaría hasta dentro de unos minutos para recordarle algo o solo mostrar su presencia en aquel salón de clases, así que queriendo evitar otra fría mirada del castaño, decidió ir a la biblioteca, sabía muy bien que Neji no se acercaría allí por temor a la encargada de aquel lugar, porque Hinata sabía muy bien que era una fan de su primo y era el mejor lugar para esconderse de él, además siempre era un buen lugar para descansar unos minutos.

Con el plan hecho, recogió su bolso y camino hasta aquella habitación, para su suerte o desgracia no estaba la loca-fan de su primo en el lugar, así que podría estar tranquila sin que la hostigara sobre lo que su primo le gustaba, quería, deseaba y si tenían novia y las mil y una pregunta que la chica le hacía cada vez que estaba sola, por otro lado si su primo venía aquí estaría libre para empezar a cuestionar cada una de las cosas que ella hacía. _"Oh bueno, hay riesgos que tomar…"_ se dijo mientras ingresaba y recorría las estanterías llenas de libros de consulta y de lectura simple como novelas y mangas entre otros. Absorta en sus pensamientos la morena paso por cada una de las estanterías buscando algo que llamara su atención por simple que fuera así fue como recayó en el libro que habían estado viendo el día anterior, impulsada por la simple curiosidad lo saco y camino hasta una de las vacías sillas del lugar y comenzó a leerlo.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Hinata estaba segura que hasta medio segundo atrás había estado en la escuela para ser más exactos en la biblioteca de la escuela leyendo nada más que un simple e inofensivo libro, pero ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, totalmente oscuro y frío por alguna razón que desconocía, demasiado extraño para su gusto sin contar que aquel sentimiento de ansiedad que tenía era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo además de hacerla sentir querer salir de aquel oscuro lugar como fuera posible y si era rápido mucho mejor.

_Oh… ya veo… ya veo… _

Se escuchó la voz de alguien en algún lugar entre tanta oscuridad, Hinata sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco al escuchar aquella voz, de alguna forma parecía que le estaba susurrando en el oido a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo nada más, pero ella estaba segura que estaba completamente sola ¿O eso creía ella?, negó con la cabeza antes sus propios pensamientos.

_Que… ya… llegado… alguien… mate… ¡jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA¡_

Hinata se congeló en el acto, sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse en un segundo cuando escucho las palabras y podía sentir la maldad filtrándose en aquella horrible y estridente risa sin fin, todo eso no decía nada bueno para ella, en verdad quería salir de aquel lugar en cuanto pudiera.

_Vamos… vamos… acércate…. Más… más…_

Hinata no quería ir a donde fuera que la estaban llamando no lo quería y no deseaba, pero aquellas palabras parecían ejercer una fuerza invisible sobre ella y conducirla a algún lugar que desconocía.

-Ta… nata… Hinata despierta- escucho que la llamaban de algún lugar

La morena trato con todas sus fuerza detener su caminata al escuchar aquella voz llamándola más al parecer aquel tipo que la estaba controlando no le gustaba porque su fuerza su intensificó sobre ella.

-Hinata… ¡despierta!-se escuchó más claramente la voz ahora y al fin reconociéndola.

-¡Sakura-san!-dijo al reconocer la voz-¡Sakura-san!... ¡aquí!-grito fuertemente rompiendo así, sin darse cuenta la fuerza ajena sobre ella.

Y lo último que la morena escucho fue el gruñido, casi animal, que se soltó en aquella oscuridad para luego dar paso a sus ojos bien abiertos que mostraron claramente miedo, de inmediato los dirigió a un par jade que mostraban preocupación a su vez.

-¿Hinata que sucedió?-pregunto de inmediato al ver como la morena la miraba-Por más que te hablaba no respondías-

-Sa-Sakura-san…-murmuro suavemente mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda para ella, guardo silencio unos momentos mientras trataba de poner orden a todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que surgían en su cabeza aún confusa.

-Vamos Hinata dime que paso… ¿Por qué no despertabas?-se podía notar la preocupación en el tono de voz que tenía la peli-rosa.

-Yo… yo no estoy muy segura-respondió finalmente la morena mientras bajaba la mirada aún muy confundida por todo lo que recién acababa de suceder-Cr-creo que… creo que fue un sueño…-al final dijo mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

-¿Un sueño?-repitió extrañada-¿Qué clase de sueño te deja como muerta?-

Hinata no dijo nada y simplemente bajo la mirada ¿Cómo podía explicar aquel sueño tan extraño? Ella ni siquiera lo entendía para nada.

Sakura la observo unos segundos tratando de entender algo del extraño comportamiento de la chica frente a ella pero nada pudo obtener, Hinata siempre había sido una chica muy introvertida para el gusto de la pelo rosa, pero desde que tenía memoria la morena siempre había sido así de callada. Negó con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa salía de sus labios y colocaba una mano suave en el hombre de su amiga sacándola de sus complicados pensamientos.

-No importa, después de todo no fue nada más que un sueño ¿verdad?-trato de levantar un poco el animo abatido de la Hyuuga.

-Ci-cierto Sakura-san… no fue más que un sueño, _¿O no lo era?_-lo último rondo su cabeza mientras abandonaba la biblioteca hacia sus clases que estaban por comenzar.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Las cosas hubieran seguido el curso natural de las cosas si simplemente Hinata Hyuuga se hubiera limitado a ignorar el extraño sueño que había tenido, pero desgraciadamente para ella no pudo hacerlo, la sensación que había dejado aquel extraño sueño, ¡no! mejor dicho pesadilla por que eso era sin duda alguna, había sido de tanto miedo y terror que con gusto lo hubiera olvidado pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ella pudo detectar algo extraño en ello, había algo que no podía identificar pero que estaba allí quizás tan oscuro como las demás emociones pero no parecía ser tan diabólica como las otras, así que Hinata se había pasado toda la mañana tratando de descifrar la pesadilla y lo extraño de la sensación, pero por andar pensando en otras cosas desatendió todas las clases de la mañana, llamando la atención de más de uno de los profesores, por que después de todo era Hinata de quién se hablaba y la chica siempre había sido de las que ponían atención en clases.

-De seguro esto llegara a Neji-niisan y a padre-suspiro mientras caminaba por los impresionantes jardines de la escuela.

Por suerte para ella, ahora estaba en hora de almuerzo y podría relajarse y despejar la mente un poco de todo lo que sucedió en la mañana, camino buscando el lugar que siempre utiliza para comer, un árbol bastante grande muy cerca de los limites permitido de los terrenos de la escuela. Cuando logro localizar dicho árbol de inmediato camino hasta allí y dejo su almuerzo cuidadosamente envuelto a un lado y se dedico a observar todo su entorno, como siempre solo la naturaleza verdosa y el cantar de los pájaros se permitió escuchar y/o ver, o eso era lo que debía ser lo acostumbrado por que hoy las cosas eran muy distintas a las comunes.

Porque en lugar de escuchar a los pájaros cantar solo recibía silencio, cosa muy extraña teniendo en cuenta que era época de primavera y por mínimo un par debería andar revoloteando por allí y lo otro era que por algún motivo el entorno se sentía un tanto frío a su alrededor.

La morena negó con la cabeza alejando todo eso de su mente y despejarse un poco de todos sus pensamientos algo psicóticos, _"vamos, que ya estoy empezando a parecer una loca"_ se recrimino internamente e iba a comenzar a comer cuando algo llamo su atención enteramente, una gran cueva que nunca había notado antes resaltaba a la lejanías como invitándola a caminar hasta ella.

* * *

><p><strong>aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia en si, bueno ya saben... haber que tal esta y wow... me supere a mi misma 9 paginas word... cuando el común para mi es d xD... haber que tal salió el capitulo y diganmé que les pareció y todo eso como siempre digo se agradecen los comentarios constructivos y demás cosas... pero si son de los otros bueno vayan olvidandolos... y que más así... el prologo lo cambie un poco así que si si quieren lo leen de nuevo!<strong>

**Bueno nos vemos en el capi que viene bye bye! Hina! **


	3. Cosas que pueden ocurrir inesperadamente

**CAPITULO 02**** "Cosas que pueden ocurrir inesperadamente"**

-Una vez más… que alguien me diga ¿Por qué estoy parada aquí sola?-volvió a repetir la chica mientras observaba la oscuridad que inundaba la cueva, en verdad aún no lograba entender como había caminado hasta la entrada de aquel lugar que sin duda gritaba "EXTREMO PELIGROSO NO ACERCARCE" y ahora se encontraba observando la profunda e interminable oscuridad que había allí.

Estuvo varías veces apunto de volver en sus pasos pero algo en su interior se lo prohibía y nuevamente volvía a caminar hasta allí parada a menos que centímetros de la entrada se preguntaba si debía ingresar a lo que sin duda podría definirse peligro extremo, vamos que ni siquiera estaba dentro de los limites permitidos de la escuela, todo gritaba que no debía estar allí y en cambio allí estaba parada hace como cinco minutos en la entrada pensando si debía o no entrar.

Tomo una bocanada de aire como para infundirse el valor que le era necesario y decidió dar el paso que necesitaba y ver que era eso que la llamaba tanto, con cuidado y mucha inseguridad dio un paso hacía lo oscuro y luego otro y cuando por fin tuvo los dos pies dentro sintió como si una fuerte corriente de aire frío, muy frío atravesara su cuerpo y una ola de miedo la clavo en su lugar durante unos segundos tratando de regular los acelerados latido de su corazón que habían aparecido.

Hinata era ignorante que en lo más profundo del lugar una sonrisa macabra se formo un unos labios revelando unos muy peligrosos colmillos esperando su próxima presa a venir. Pero la joven mujer ignorante de eso y después de haber calmado sus nervios comenzó a caminar nuevamente en la negrura con pasos muy cuidadosos, uno nunca podía saber cuando podría haber un peñasco o algo así que terminaría seguramente en una lesión grave para ella, pero cuando tropezó con una parte sobresaliente del camino soltó un suspiro de frustración y murmurando algo que sonaba a un muy claro "idiota" saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo activo para que la brillante pantalla iluminara el camino y así todo se hizo más fácil para ella.

Y ya llevaba lo que para ella seguramente era unos veinte minutos caminando y estaba a punto de volverse cuando noto que todo se hacia más claro más adelante, intrigada decidió caminar un poco más, pensando que quizás más adelante hubiera algún tipo de mineral que fuera brillante y fuera la fuente de luz y se alegró cuando no se equivoco no mucho por lo menos, por que avanzo unos cuantos metro más y empezó a ver lo que era la fuente de luz, sin duda era un mineral cristalizado muy hermoso por como se veía y la luz que emanaba aunque desgraciadamente no podía identificar bien lo que era, pero con la curiosidad renovada la chica comenzó a caminar nuevamente y pronto su celular no fue necesario como linterna más ya que los cristales servían muy bien de lámparas. Así que siguiendo el nuevo sendero iluminado llego hasta lo que ella creía que era el fin del camino pero se dio cuenta luego de unos segundos que había lo que parecía una escalera que conducía hacía más abajo en la cueva.

-¿Qué tan profundo será esta caverna?- pregunto a la nada, se encogió los hombros y continúo caminando.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Sakura estaba preocupada mirando el lugar vació de su amiga morena, Hinata nunca era de las de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar y si lo hacía (cosa que rara vez ocurría) llamaba a Ino o ella para avisar de su tardanza, pero esta vez nada de eso había pasado y eso la inquietaba por que eso de desaparecer no era cosa de ella y mucho menos así como así.

"_Pero si recuerdo bien… Hinata…_" pensó, había estado actuando distraídamente desde que la había encontrado durmiendo en la biblioteca en la mañana, si desde ese mismo momento en que la había despertado había visto que la Hyuuga no había estado actuando con normalidad, demasiado distante y parecía sin duda alguna concentrada en algo muy lejano a las clases y demás _¿quizás y tuvo problemas nuevamente en casa?_, nadie del salón era ajeno a los problemas que la pobre morena tenía que pasar en casa, pese a que la misma chica trataba de hacerle el menor caso y siempre respondía que no era nada. Pero todo el mundo sabía que Hinata y su familia no podían llevarse bien, solo había que mirar como su primo y hermana la miraban y que decir de su padre Sakura apenas lo había visto un par de veces y no podía tener muy buenos pensamientos sobre ese hombre al ver como miraba a Hinata, en verdad no podía entender como era que su amiga lograba sobrevivir en un lugar como ese.

La chica de cabello rosado soltó un suspiro mientras guardaba las cosas de la clase, aún falta una clase pero Hinata no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

-Extraño, definitivamente extraño- comentó Ino mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba la puerta de forma tan intensa como lo hacía Sakura, como si de un momento a otro la joven Hyuuga fuera a parecer dando sus típicas disculpas- Hinata no es de llegar tarde, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... no creerás que…- dejo lo último de su sentencia en el aire.

-No, no lo se-dijo su amiga con desgana mientras sacaba los útiles de su última clase-Pero una cosa es segura, es mucho más importante que las clases-

-Y eso es lo que lo hace tan extraño, ya sabes-comentó a su vez la rubia-Hinata nunca encuentra nada más interesante que las clases y los sabes muy bien-

-Si por eso como dijiste, extraño, esto es muy extraño-

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Extraño se repetía la mencionada mientras descendía por las escaleras talladas en la piedra, con mucho cuidado por que el aire aquí si se sentía más frío y se agudizaba el oído estaba segura que el lugar donde conducía la escalera tenía que ser un lugar muy húmedo por que podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer lentamente contra el suelo de piedra. Así que cuando al fin llego al fin de la escalera se sorprendió de ver un espacio muy abierto iluminado de igual forma por aquellos extraños cristales y al parcer había descendido muy hondo por que no lograba ver el techo rocoso de la caverna como lo había visto al comienzo de la caminata. Con sumo interés miro todo su entorno cercano buscando algo más que no fueran rocas y cristales luminoso pero al parecer no había nada más que eso claro además de la constantes gotas que caían. Con desanimo pensó que todo había terminado y ya estaba pensando en dar media vuelta e irse cuando por la esquina de su vista vio algo que le sorprendió.

Allí casi oculto en la oscuridad había un gran muro de cristal que parecía haber crecido junto con la cueva por que no podía ver lo alto que era eso si el ancho era el mismo que la caverna como separando el lugar en dos, como antes la curiosidad de Hinata pudo más y con pasos algo inseguros camino para poder ver el impresionante muro y quedo asombrada, el cristal casi parecía un espejo perfecto reflejando todo, casi, sino fuera por que por algún extraño motivo no reflejaba la luz producida por los otros cristales y eso que algunos estaba prácticamente a su lado y frente del mismo.

-Qu… que extraño-murmuro mientras se acercaba más para examinarlo-Definitivamente extraño-

El cristal parecía querer quedar escondido del todo, no revelarse que se encontraba en aquel lugar como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Con la curiosidad en su máximo la joven Hyuuga con cuidado se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y trato de mirar al otro lado del cristal pero con muy pobres resultados, el grosor era bastante para poder distorsionar la imagen del otro extremo, pero aun así Hinata logro ver algo detrás, por extraño que pareciera sentía en su ser una emoción que nunca había sentido antes, algo que le recorría el cuerpo, algo cálido y que hormigueaba por todo su ser, ¿anticipación?, ¿agitación?, ¿libertad? No lo podía describir, pero estaba muy segura que en su casa nunca habría podido sentir algo así, y por unos momentos los claros rostros de su familia desaprobando este tipo de cosas y emociones se presentaron en su mente y su ser se sintió adormilado nuevamente, todo lo que había sentido hace breves segundos parecía haber terminado tan rápido como había llegado, pero las cosas no terminaron con ese corte tan repentino de adrenalina no por que en el mismo momento en que todo parecía haber terminado, Hinata pudo apreciar algo detrás del grueso muro de cristal, algo había detrás, algo grande al parecer aunque no podía decirlo bien por que todo más allá del muro se veía en sombras y distorsionado, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor pero todo parecía inútil.

Suspiro con frustración al ver que no podría ver más y estaba a punto de volver a la escuela, pero apenas intento levantarse un leve sonido muy superficial la hizo detenerse y quedar mirando fijamente el muro frente a ella nuevamente, llamando la atención nuevamente.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_¿Qué?_... se había detenido de lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato, había sentido algo extraño en el aire aunque no podía decir con exactitud cual era el causante del cambio en el ambiente, pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera que había hecho que el aire se pusiera tan tenso y a la vez expectante (desde la mañana) no podía ser nada bueno a largo o corto plazo y eso era seguro sin duda alguna, pero hasta que se hiciera una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo tendría que ir con cuidado y vigilar su entorno en buscar de la causa.

Por el momento se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer mucho sin tener mayor información así que hasta que pudiera saber bien lo que estaba sucediendo decidió estar alerta a su entorno y simplemente esperar para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Hinata de verdad no podía entender lo que estaba pasando en verdad que no podía entender en lo que se había metido, por que estaba segura que hasta apenas unos segundos (como máximo) no podía ver más que oscuridad y distorsión detrás de aquel muro pero ahora en su lugar podía ver perfectamente el contorno de algo, era como si las sombras se habían retirado a lo más profundo de la cueva y ahora ella podía apreciar mejor lo que había al otro lado y distraídamente se pregunto si le leve sonido que había escuchado eran las sombras retirándose.

Trato de distinguir más a la figura y lo que vio la dejo helada y el aire atrapado en la garganta, el motivo era que en el otro lado había sin duda alguna una persona, un hombre se podía decir por el contorno de esta, y parecía estar apoyada en la muralla contraria, inconscientemente se acercó más a la pared tratando de distinguir mejor a la persona del otro lado, si definitivamente era un hombre y si estaba apoyado en la muralla contraria, desde su nueva ubicación la joven pudo distinguir algunas cosas más como que tenía los brazo a los lados del cuerpo y las piernas extendida y la cabeza puesta hacía delante como si estuviera dormido, por la mente de la Hyuuga se le paso la imagen de una muñeca abandonada, daba el mismo aire de abandono que ella, como si fuera un objeto que había sido olvidado hace bastante tiempo en este lugar y aun esperando para ser encontrada nuevamente, negó con la cabeza evitando tener esas ideas nuevamente así que siguió con su observaciones buscando algo más, pudo darse cuenta que su cabello estaba bastante largo aunque aún no podía decir de que color era por que las sombras se encargaban de esconderlo ¿Cómo lo hacían? No tenía la más mínima idea, viéndolo de otra forma parecía que el chico estaba durmiendo ajeno al intenso escrutinio de la morena.

Con cada nueva cosa que Hinata iba descubriendo se iba acercando más y más a la muralla hasta que nada más que su nariz quedo a unos escasos centímetros del cristal, después de unos largos minutos de simplemente observar fascinada y sorprendida al chico enfrente de ella unas cuantas preguntas empezaron a rondar su cabeza, ¿Por qué había un chico encerrado en este lugar que nadie visitaba? Es decir dudaba de que siquiera supieran de que esta cueva existía, ella era prueba viviente de eso nunca antes había visto esta cueva y que decir de saber de su existencia, pero aparte ¿Por qué lo habían encerrado? ¿Acaso era tan peligroso para estar encerrado aquí? Este lugar no lucía como una prisión normal pero tampoco lucía como un lugar para tener prisionero a una persona en ella y además de todo eso ¿quién alimentaba al chico? Porque ella no recordaba haber visto algo que indicara que el chico frente a ella recibiera alimentación diariamente y la pregunta más importante y la que más fuerte golpeaba las cabeza de ella ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo había encerrado aquí?... espero unos momento a ver si se le ocurría alguna respuesta o algo le diera las respuesta que ella esperaba.

Desgraciadamente nada llego y Hinata solamente podía seguir preguntándose todo eso y no tener respuesta, negó con la cabeza no sacaría nada quedándose allí sin hacer nada, así se coloco de pie frente al descomunal cristal y empezó a pasear por el tratando de encontrar alguna puerta o algo para poder pasar al otro lado, pero mientras más se paseaba por el cristal menos puertas o agujero encontraba en ella, frustrada soltó un suspiro y trato de relajarse tomando varías respiraciones y tratar de pensar en otro forma de entrar, sus ojos nuevamente recayó sobre el gran muro de cristal frente a ella.

Ignorante de su entrono y tan centrada que estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos hace algún tiempo la habían estado observando con gran interés, había visto a la chica cuando había comenzado a pasearse de un lado a otro frente a la jaula, por que eso era lo que representaba para él, una muy molesta jaula que le impedía salir de aquí reprimió un gruñido ante sus pensamientos no quería alertar a la chica y decirle que había despertado, además era divertido ver la frustración en el rostro joven de ella al no encontrar lo que quería, una semi sonrisa adornos su rostro por unos momentos antes de que la sorpresa viniera a él, la chica estaba apunto de tocar el cristal ya casi podía sentir la anticipación de lo que eso significaba no podía esperar por ver la cara de ella cuando se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, oh la dulce adrenalina había comenzado a recorrer todo su cuerpo ya no podía esperar más.

Por su parte la nombrada chica tenía la mano sostenida en el aire aún sin hacer algún movimiento con ella, _¿me pregunto que pasará si lo toco?, ¿de que esta hecho?..._ esos pensamientos rondaban actualmente la cabeza de la morena mientras aún mantenía la mano en alto aún indecisa de que hacer ahora, pero luego de unos minutos debatiendo internamente solamente decidió tocar el cristal y ver de que estaba hecho.

Con cuidado acerco su pálida mano a dicho mineral, no dándose cuenta de como la otra persona en la cueva comenzaba lentamente a levantarse al mismo momento de ella se iba cercando al cristal, los siguientes segundos fueron lo más lento que Hinata podía recordar, viendo como su propia mano parecía moverse a un ritmo mas lento de lo que su dueña deseaba, y cuando finalmente la mano llego a su objetivo todo pareció detenerse por unos segundos antes de que prácticamente se desato el caos en el lugar con un simple crack resonando en el aire.

(N/A: tenía ganas de dejarlo allí, peor luego dije no… para que démosle un poco mas ;))

Hinata no podía entender que había pasado, no lo podía entender hace tan solo unos segundos había tocado el crista (que había resultado ser muy frio) y luego un fuerte y desagradable crack había resonado en todo el lugar y rápidamente las grietas empezaron a aparecer en el muro esparciéndose como si fueran venas recorriendo el cuerpo y casi de inmediato el muro se vino abajo en fragmentos de cristal, cuando logro reaccionar soltó un grito agudo y cubrió su cabeza de los peligrosos escombros que caían al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo en todo la habitación, pero Hinata no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de las rocas que caían a su lado o algo más, por que en cuanto ellos empezaron a caer una sombra rápida arremetió con ella.

De la sorpresa la joven se cayó de espaldas al suelo dando un fuerte grito de sorpresa y miedo que resonó junto con el ruido del muro destruyéndose y mirando con horror a un par de rojos ojos sedientos de sangre que la miraban directamente a ella.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

La pluma cayo en la mesa con mucho ruido mientras que su mirada iba de inmediato hacía la ventana a su lado y su rostro se transformaba en una de horror y sorpresa al sentir aquella fuente de poder tan grande liberarse tan de sorpresa, aún podía sentir la horrible energía salir libre y el miedo correr por su columna como si hubiera sido bañado por agua helada, muy helada.

Definitivamente algo muy grande había comenzado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta y ahora parecía ser que algo muy peligroso había sido puesto en libertad, algo muy peligroso y muy poderoso, esto se veía muy, muy mal…

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está el siguiente capitulo de la historia! ¿como esta?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo? haganmelo saber y si tiene algunas ideas siempre son bien recibidas por mi persona, ya saben esta, por que como ya saben esto simplemente esta comenzando de ideas extrañas que están dando vuelta en mi cabeza... así que nos vemos en le próximo y dejen review que de verdad quiero saber si les gusta mi historia o no...<strong>

**por cierto... podrían querer re leer el prologo y el capi anterior por que hice pequeñas modificaciones nada muy notorio peor bueno ustedes ven ahora si nos vemos en el que viene, bye bye! **


End file.
